


Uncommon Bedfellows

by AnOverture



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, good old fashioned redneck hate fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOverture/pseuds/AnOverture
Summary: I mean, I could summarize this. Or I could just tell you that this is a good old fashioned hate fuck with Merle Dixon and reader.





	Uncommon Bedfellows

Of course you had to go on the run with Dixon. And of course you had to spend the night in some old, boarded up house with one mattress that smelled of mildew. The two of you had scored on an old garage that didn't yet have any of its tools or copper wire cleared out a few days ago, and so today you were sent with a truck to go pick the materials up. On the way back, you ran into a herd of the damn walkers and had to hide out in this small house for the night.

It was cold. It was dark. You were hungry. It was nothing you couldn’t have dealt with on your own, but Merle Dixon made it difficult.

The man was insufferable. He constantly spewed out misogynistic, vile, putrid comments to anyone who walked by him. He walked with a cockiness that was undeserved - his head always high and his chest always puffed out. He reminded you of the roosters you used to have on your farm growing up before all this shit happened. 

Of course, when you were a kid, if a rooster got too big for his britches, you’d just eat him. You thought of this and a small laugh escaped your lips as you put the supplies somewhere in the house where they would remain cool and dry for the evening.

“What ya laughin’ at?” Merle asked you. He has busy starting a fire to cook the one can of vegetables you had between the two of you. Not the best food source. You knew with the lack of quantity of food around, calorically dense food was your best bet, which is what canned vegetables were not. 

“You,” you said with a shrug. “So cocky over nothing.”

“I wouldn’t say nothin’ love,” Merle said with a nauseating wink.

“Just, keep cookin’. I’m hungry.” You snapped back. You had to admit you were surprised Merle was willing to cook without making some comment about how it was women’s work. Then again, it must be hard to stock boxes and clean weapons with one hand.

“Shut ya trap or I’ll eat it all in front of ya,” Merle mumbled.

“Sorry, what was that?” You said, daring Merle to repeat himself. You had no idea why the man riled you up so much but he did. Since the day The Governor found him and made him his right hand man (without a right hand, you thought bitterly to yourself), you couldn't stand the man. The way he ordered people around, and gritted his teeth at everything, the way he’d show up in just his black undershirt and tight jeans to bark orders at you and Martinez; it was all infuriating. Not to mention no one this awful had any business looking that damn good. 

“Ya fuckin’ heard me,” Merle grumbled. Fuck, you annoyed him. The way you never seemed to let him get the final word. How you always had a retort, some of them damn clever too. The way you were forced to wear those little shirts and tight ass jeans with the combat boots because that’s all that was left. At least if he was going to have to deal with you for the evening, it was nice knowing he was going to be able to stare at your tits and ass while he did.

“Everything is packed up and safe. Should be easy to grab and just go for tomorrow, by the way,” you said. You ran a hand through your hair and considered the supplies in front of you. “Think any of this stuff gonna be useful?”

Merle looked up from dividing the can between two containers and considered the supplies you two had gathered. He noticed the insecurity in your voice. The worry. It confirmed the thoughts he had about you during those rare moments you weren’t challenging someone in which he realized you were really just fighting to understand your place in this post-apocalyptic nightmare. He bit his tongue, hard, to stop the sexiest remark that was on the tip of his tongue and sighed before he answered.

“I hope so. That’s true of everythin’ we get though. Just gotta hope it's good for somethin’,” Merle pushed your plate of vegetables over to you and you picked it up and started to eat it quickly. It tasted like crap, but it was food. Merle studied your face while you ate and then said between mouthfuls “All we can hope for people too.”

“Huh?” You asked. You had finished your food quickly, too quickly. You knew once it settled you’d be less hungry, but for now you were still starving.

“That they’re all good for somethin’,” Merle repeated himself. He handed you the large bottle of water you two had been sharing all day. You took a big sip and sighed. “Like you, sweetcheeks. What ya good for?”

“Excuse you?” You said through gritted teeth. “I’m a damn good shot. I’m smart. I’ve never put anyone in danger. I do what I’m told…”

Merle cut you off. “So ya like bein’ told what ta do?” He had pushed his tongue out just enough so it was visible between the side of his teeth.

“You’re disgusting,” you said, but couldn’t help the heat that rushed through your body. You made eye contact with him and had to look away, his eyes were too piercing. You looked down and let your eyes roam across his chest and had to snap them back up, his body was too firm. You settled on looking at his jawline but even that was straight, and covered in a salt and pepper stubble you wanted to feel beneath your hands, on your lips, between your thighs. You cut off your own thoughts and shook your head to refocus.

“Ya good, doll?” Merle drawled at you. He had finished his food and put the empty can down. He knew you hated him. Had good reason to. He spent the majority of his time in Woodbury making a point to get close to no one. It did Merle Dixon no good to get attached to anyone before the world ended and it sure as shit wouldn’t do him any good now. But he knew when a girl was looking him over. It was the one thing he had going for him. Girls always liked that bad boy thing. Every girl he ever got with came on to him because they wanted to see what fucking a dirty redneck was like. He was always happy to oblige, and he thought it would be his damn pleasure to do the same for you.

“Yah, I’m fine,” you said. “Thinking.”

“‘Bout?” Merle asked quietly. He had stretched his legs out and moved so he was leaned back on his elbows by the one dingy mattress in the room.

“Nothin’ in particular,” you said with a smile. You shifted over so you were sitting on the bed and curled up, your knees touching your chest.

“We gonna have to share,” Merle said with a grin.

“Toe to tail,” you said immediately. “Don’t think this is any sort of invitation.” However, if Merle was willing and made the first move, you were not sure how much you’d be able to resist.

“Damn, alright girl. Just wanted to see if ya wanted to have a good time,” Merle said with a chuckle. He laid down, stretching out so his feet ended up by your body still curled at the other end of the bed. “Might get cold over there all by yourself though.”

“I’ll manage,” you said and then you mumbled with a sneer, “Not that you’d know how to show me a good time anyway.”

Merle had annoyingly good hearing.

“I’d show ya the best time ya ever had, girlie,” Merle said as he removed the knife attachment of his prosthetic and settled into bed.

You don’t know if it was the exhaustion, starvation, fact that you hadn’t been laid in over a year, or just pure curiosity that made you say it. Maybe it was the weird rush of excitement you got when Merle stretched up and you saw a bit of Merle’s stomach and those muscles that lead down to Merle’s hips. Maybe it was a sick part of you that wanted Merle to be bad in bed so you could laugh at him and tell all the women in Woodbury he terrorized just how awful he was.

Whatever it was, it compelled you to give Merle your best sultry look and tell him in a deep whisper to “prove it.”

Merle got up and had crawled over to you in a flash. He grabbed your jaw in his one good hand and pulled you in the kiss him. You reached out and grabbed his shirt in one hand and the back of his head in the other and shoved your tongue in his mouth. Merle was a bit taken aback by that, not used to the woman taking the lead and you laughed into his mouth. 

“Keep up, Dixon,” you teased.

Merle responded by growling before pulling your shirt harshly over your head with a few hard tugs. You lifted your arms and let him do it, pulling his shirt off of him right after. You quickly tugged his undershirt off right after. You had to stifle a grin when you saw him bare chested and panting in front of you.

Fuck he looks good, you thought to yourself. A man like him has no business looking like this.

Merle attempted to take your bra off, but couldn’t with his one hand and in his frustration snapped at you “Take this shit off,” as he tugged one of the straps down.

You did as you were told and then, when you saw the grin spread over Merle’s face, realized your mistake.

“Ya really do follow orders, huh girlie?” Merle said with a low drawl. He latched onto your neck, his hand gripped and massaged your breast roughly and without any real purpose. You shifted underneath his touch, trying to find any sort of pleasure from Merle’s movements, but in vain.

“The nipples, you idiot,” you groaned at Merle. You began unbuttoning your jeans to slip this off. You figured your had come this far, and were very aware of just how wet you were, you may as well give the old man a shot.

“Huh?” Merle asked when he detached himself from the deep red mark he had been biting and sucking into your neck.

“This nipples, dude. That’s the sensitive part on the tits,” you said very plainly. “Everything else just feels...meh.”

Merle considered your face a moment before taking one of your nipples between two of his fingers and then rolling them around the sensitive flesh. You leaned into his touch and when he tugged at you softly, you groaned.

“Atta boy,” you said with a big grin. Merle took your other nipple in his mouth and rolled his tongue around your other nippled and you arched your back into him more, letting yourself get lost in the sensations. “Ya a good learner, boy,” you said, emphasizing the word “boy” to mock him.

Merle detached himself from your nipple to look up at your and glare. He pushed you down on the mattress and tore your panties off halfway down your legs, making you kick them the rest of the way off. Merle looked down at you and grinned, enjoying seeing you underneath him, panting, ready for him. He rubbed two of his fingers through your folds quickly, and smirked to himself.

“Ya good and wet, baby doll,” Merle whispered above you as he continued to slowly stroke up and down your slit, occasionally flicking your clit lightly. “Clearly ya liked what Merle been doin’ to ya.”

“Whatever,” you said and reached up to unbutton his pants. You had felt his erection pushed up against your leg when he teased your breasts, and now palming it through the fabric of his pants while you tugged them down, you could feel just how large and thick he was. Maybe the big jackass had a reason to be so cocky, you thought.

“Or are ya always this wet whenever ya get the chance at some cock, huh?” Merle sneered. You glared daggers up at him, but you were very aware of how his words sent a jolt of heat and pressure through your body that caused your pussy to twitch with need.

“Ya gonna do anything to me, or just talk about it?” You said with a roll of your eyes.

He gripped your hip and practically growled before turning you over so you laid on your back with him hovering over you. Without saying a word, his face still etched in a scowl, he flipped you around and pulled your hips up to his with his one hand, the harsh metal of his other arm digging into your skin. You held yourself up on your elbows and looked back at him, trying to maintain your composure but you had to admit Merle’s animalistic actions turned you on immensely.

“Come on then,” you teased. You looked around your shoulder and made eye contact with Merle and shoved your ass into his erection, which caused Merle to grip your hip harder in his hand.

“Come on what?” Merle said, a scowl on his face.

“You're dumber than ya look, boy. I assume ya got me on all fours so ya could fuck me,” you said, rolling your eyes at Merle, trying to look disinterested.

God he really was an ugly son of a bitch wasn't he? You told yourself. But you couldn't ignore the way your hips ground against him involuntarily and how much you really just wanted him to take you. You told yourself it was all just simple biological need, but when you looked back at him again you had to look away quickly before you let yourself look at his deep blue eyes again.

Merle mumbled something under his breath and scooted up closer to you. He took his hand off your hip so he could slip his underwear off and then grip his length in his hand and run it along your slit. The head of his cock parted your lips and you had to bite your lip hard not to let out a moan when you felt him brush against your clit. You were not going to let him know just how much you were enjoying this. You were almost thankful Merle had flipped you over into this undignified position so he couldn't see your facial expression. You kept your head up, but forward as to not give away just how much you wanted to just give in to what Merle was making you feel. As he continued to stroke his head against your opening you had to fight every nerve in your body not to buck your hips back at him.

“Ya need help knowin’ where to put it in?” You snapped at Merle, trying to get him to hurry things along.

“Shut up, girl,” Merle snarled. “Ya act like ya ain’t fuckin’ drippin’ right now.”

You let out a noise of disgust, mainly because you had nothing to say back to him. He was right, you wanted him inside you badly, but you'd never admit it.

When Merle finally entered you, he did so slowly, the metal on his arm resting on your back while his hand gripped your ass harshly. Your eyes widened and mouth opened slightly and you were once again thankful Merle couldn't see your face. You could feel when you pressed yourself against him just how large he was, but with how long it had been since you'd had sex, you'd forgotten what it felt like to feel this stretched or full. 

“Fuck, who knew such a fridgid bitch could be so fuckin’ wet an’ hot,” Merle groaned above you with an evil chuckle as he started to snap his hips into you. You let out a low breathy groan, almost inaudible, but Mere heard it. “Ya like this, don’t ya, baby? Like the way Ol’ Merle’s cock feels inside ya?”

You growled out a noise of disgust at the way he called himself “Ol’ Merle” but he was right. Your resolve was failing. The way he moved in and out of you so hard and fast, stroking you in all the right places as you gripped tightly onto the thin sheet of the mattress.

A sharp pain on your ass snapped you out of you haze. Merle placed one more good, harsh, slap on your ass before asking again, “Ya like the way I fuck ya? Answer me.”

You just moaned, willing to let him know how good it felt with noises but not quite willing to admit it with words. But when he reached forward between your legs and softly stroked your clit, your arms almost collapsed.

“Fuck,” you moaned in spite of yourself as you ground back into Merle’s touch and closed your eyes, waiting for your body to tip over into an orgasm.

Merle kept rolling small, soft circles around your clit until he felt you clench around his cock. You heard him chuckle darkly above you, unable to register what was happening as you continued to remain just on the edge of an orgasm. Just went you felt yourself tipping over the edge, Merle removed his hand from you clit and pulled out of you in one harsh move, making you pussy clench desperately on nothing.

In spite of your attempts to stay resultant, you whimpered at the loss of sensation and quickly turned around to look at Merle who had the biggest, smuggest grin on his face you’d ever seen.

“What the fuck?” You snapped.

“Told ya to answer my question, girly,” Merle said. He sat back up on his knees and slapped your ass quick a couple times, alternating between cheeks, making you wiggle and jump around, but you still stayed on all fours and on display for Merle. 

You glared daggers at him, but still pushed your ass back into him. A mixture of anger and pure lust filled you, making you want Merle more than you ever did before. You took a deep breath before sitting up and turning around to face Merle. Merle looked at you, momentarily taken aback, which was all you needed in order to be able to push him down and climb over the top of him.

Merle smirked up at you, liking what you had in mind, and put his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and smiled when he felt you lower yourself down into him. You were grateful for his eyes being closed, as you had to bite down on your lip hard and contort your facial expression to stop the breathy moan that threatened to escape your lips. The new position gave you more power over Merle, but he still felt amazing underneath you. You started to grind your hips against his, flexing your thighs with every stroke to lift yourself on and off his cock with a steady rolling motion. Merle’s face almost immediately went slack and you felt him twitch inside you.

Awh fuck no, you thought to yourself as you started to move faster against Merle.No way he’s cumming first .

You raked your nails down Merle’s chest, leaving angry red marks down his pale skin as you continued to ride him. He hissed and his eyes sprang open, practically growling as he reached forward to grab at your hips.

“Fuck girl!” Merle exclaimed, a scowl on his face.

“What? Can dish out pain but can’t take it tough guy?” You joked, referring to the delicious sting you could still feel on your ass.

“Fuck you,” Merle said, his eyes fluttering in spite of him trying to glare at you.

“Think I already am,” you said, trying not to sound too out of breath and failing. You began to feel that familiar pressure building up in your lower stomach, and a heat spreading through your body threatening to consume you. You licked your fingers and then moved them down to rub quick, hard strokes across your clit, bending one of your legs up at an angle that made it easier to get exactly where you need to.

Merle harshly swatted your hand away, replacing your fingers with his as he rubbed harsher, faster circles over your sensitive nub. A moment of a sharp sting was followed by momentarily numbness and then a welling up of pleasure that made your mouth go slack and your eyes to roll in the back of your head as you came. Merle held you with the harsh, cold metal of his right arm as you jerked and twitched on his lap, his fingers never ceasing their movements until he was satisfied you had finished your orgasm.

He removed his fingers gave you about half a second to recover before his hand gripped your hip again and he started thrusting up into you, your tired body building up to another orgasm already even though you already felt exhausted and wrung out.

“Oh god, oh god,” you moaned, your voice a little more desperate than you had intended. Merle’s harsh movements up into you hit exactly where you needed them to. Every little jolt of pleasure was masked by you being too sensitive, too sore, and too tired. But in spite of all that, you felt yourself building again. Unable to fight it anymore, you let your body relax and just let Merle fuck you.

Merle must have seen the change in your facial expression and your body language immediately because Your heard him chuckle underneath you. “That's right girl, let me take care a’ ya.” 

You were about to praise Merle for not calling himself “ol’ Merle” again when he pulled you closer to him and flipped you over on your back. He pulled your legs apart harshly, spread them open for him as he continued to pound into you. You had no idea how this old man had this much stamina and energy.

“Ya wanna cum again?” Merle asked, his fingers rubbing the air right above where your clit was, making you arch your hips up to him.

You nodded yes and moaned desperately. 

“Gotta hear ya say it,” Merle growled. You tried to reach down and rub your clit for yourself, put Merle slapped your hand away harshly. 

“Yes, I wanna cum again,” you said quietly, your desperation levels at an all time high as you could feel your overworked pussy clenching around Merle’s cock almost painfully, his deep, hard thrusts hitting your cervix every time. 

“An’ who’s gonna make ya cum again, girlie?” Merle said, his thumb strumming against your clit once, making your mind go momentarily blank and your entire body twitch underneath him.

You couldn’t take it anymore. You hated the man, but you just needed to cum again. You told yourself it didn’t really mean anything, it was just biological need as you took a deep breath and cried out.

“Merle! You, You Merle. Please let me cum again,” you cried, the shame of your begging only turning you on more.

Merle didn’t say anything back, he just smiled to himself as he pulled out of you, making you cry out desperately for a moment, before his fingers replaced his cock, rapidly and perfectly bending up to hit your G-spot while his thumb pressed harshly into your clit. You came instantly, squirting all over Merle’s hand, your body shaking and breathing ragged as Your entire body exploded in a desperate combination of pleasure and pain.

You went limp as Merle pulled his fingers out of you, wiping your cum off on your stomach before slapping your pussy and making you squeal desperately. You lay there, on that dirty old mattress in the middle of some dingy apartment building at the end of the world, having just experienced the most intense sex of your life. You were in such a haze, you weren’t quite aware of Merle turning you over again, and pulling your hips up so your ass lifted off the mistress just enough for him to side back into you, your overused body more than willing to accommodate him. You gasped sharply, your fingers gripping the sheets of the bed and your body unable to do much more than lay there as Merle pounded into you.

“That’s right sugar, ain’t done with this pussy just yet” Merle groaned. His upper body was pressed against your back and his prosthetic held him up as he used his one hand to rub softly along your side and hip, a stark contrast to the way he was mercilessly pounding into you. His cock entering and leaving you almost completely with each stroke. 

You could feel his entire body pressed up against yours, making it hard for you to breath. You felt entirely used and consumed by Merle, your body submitting to him entirely despite what your tired mind was telling you. You were still vaguely at war with yourself for letting Merle fuck you, but when he sat up and shifted so he could pound into you even harder, the head of his cock stroking your g-spot every time, you decided you didn’t care anymore. Merle could be an asshole as long as he fucked you this good.

Your third orgasm snuck up on you, Merle’s slight change in angle making you cum almost painfully. You bit at the mattress to not quite successfully stifle your cries of passion. You could feel Merle's strokes become more erratic and he continued to fuck you. You were grateful he was finally slowing down, not quite sure how much more your already completely spent body could take. Merle snaked his hand underneath your hips to stroke at Your oversensitive clit again, making you wiggle underneath him and cry out desperately.

“Oh god, I can’t, fuck I can’t,” you cried. You were exhausted. There was no way you could cum again.

“Shh, yah ya can,” Merle whispered above you, his voice ragged and strained as he buried himself in you one last time and continued to stroke your clit softly but rapidly.

When you tipped over the edge for the fourth time, you made almost no noise. You could feel your entire body twitch and shake underneath Merle’s, a heat and a deep rolling pleasure spreading out from your core to the rest of your body, electric shocks and fuzzy aftereffects making your entire body buzz. Merle pulled out of you for the last time, the sensation causing you to let out a strangled cry with the sheets of the bed still between your teeth. He came soon after in thick, hot spurts across your back, the cold air of the room rapidly cooling his cum, making you so much more aware of its presence.

Merle chuckled darkly from above you. He slapped your ass lightly twice and then took a step back from the bed. You groaned and flattened your body so you were laying face down on the bed, absentmindedly shifting on the bed and panting.

“Ya look good like that,” Merle said with a wicked grin, “all cum drunk, covered in my baby juice.”

You let out a disgusted groan. Merle’s words made you come back down from your momentary high and reality hit you.

“Did you just say ‘baby juice’?” You asked with a groan.

“Ya, I did. Don’t like that?” Merle said with a snicker. He grabbed an old pillow case from the floor and started to wipe your back off. “Fine. Spunk. Jizz. Cum. Baby batter…”

“You need to shut the fuck up,” you spat out at Merle. Now that you were clean you began throwing your clothes on again. You put them on quickly, buttoning up your jeans and throwing you shirt on before glaring daggers at Merle. “And you better not tell anyone about this.”

“Ya act like ya didn’t just get the shit fucked outta ya, baby doll. Lighten up.” Merle said with a grin. He slipped his underwear on and the sat on the bed, his hands behind his head. He looked at you with a smug expression on his face. 

“Doesn’t change how disgusting of a human being you are,” you spat back. You sat on the other end of the bed and curled your legs up to your chest, trying to be as far away from and as closed up to as possible from Merle.

Merle shrugged and nodded his head, showing he agreed with what you just said. You laid down on your side and curled up as tightly as you could. You looked over at Merle and asked him “Can you take first watch?”

“S’pose so,” Merle said. He got off the bed and walked over to the boarded up window of the old house and looked out. “Lots of ‘em out there.”

You sighed and sat up a bit, “Think we’ll be able to get out tomorrow?”

“P’rolly. They should clear out overnight. Bet ya attracted them here with how loud ya was moaning my name,” Merle laughed. He took a sip of the bottle of water he had on his hip and looked out the window absentmindedly

You didn’t respond. There was no point. Merle was always going to be Merle. A foul-mouthed, loud, inconsiderate redneck who could never admit he cared about anyone. You slipped off to sleep for a few hours before your watch thankful that at least he was a good shot and would keep you safe. And if you were going to be stuck with the most repulsive man you’d ever met, at least he was also the best fuck you’d ever had.


End file.
